


Keeping Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Call Girl, Escort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds his way through the walls to the other universe, set on getting Rose back. What he finds goes beyond all expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a while ago after binge-watching Secret Diary (again). It's a reunion fic, but Rose's way of finding the adrenaline she craved while without the Doctor is rather different than what you'd normally expect or see. 
> 
> Beta'd (and beyond) by the lovely Diomede!

The Doctor couldn’t believe it. He had made it through. Just a small crack in the metaphorical window; unlike the idiotic humans at Torchwood, he could maintain the force without destroying both universes. If he were an honest man, he could admit to himself that it wouldn’t have mattered either way – he had been through enough heartache and now he’d finally get his saving grace.

 

He stepped outside and was immediately hit with the bustling noise of the London nightlife, but more importantly the sound of propellers from the Zeppelins above. He grinned and looked up, basking in the sheer impossibility he had accomplished. Anticipation quickly took over and he immediately sought out the Tyler Mansion. He remembered the route as easily as if he had gone there only the day before – he thanks the gods for his bigger on the inside brain. He could barely register the bodies around him, which caused a few mishaps along the way, but before he knew it the home was in view. Rose’s home.

 

The Doctor licked his lips and suddenly felt apprehension pour over him like an ice cold bucket of water. What if she had moved on? No doubt if she had, him showing up would only confuse her. If he was a better man, he would turn around.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Once he had used the sonic on the gate and made it to the front door, he swallowed thickly. After a deep breath, he knocked. He had never been so happy to hear Jackie Tyler’s voice as she complained about who the bloody hell is here at this hour?

 

The Doctor placed on his most charming smile as the door opened and Jackie appeared. It didn’t surprise him that there was no doorman. “Jackie, hello! Tell me, if there a Rose Tyler here by any chance?”

 

Jackie was staring at him with wide eyes, gaping openly. A choked sound came from her, as though she wanted to speak and was physically incapable.

 

The Doctor didn’t see the slap coming, just a sudden jolt of pain. His left hand immediately went to his tender cheek and he looked on in bemusement. “What did I do now? I just got here!”

 

The anger in her eyes turned to something akin to relief and she threw her arms around the Doctor’s neck, much to his displeasure. Her grip seemed to almost be choking him, but she didn’t notice – or if she did, she just didn’t care. “You big plum! A right arse, you are.”

 

The Doctor untangled himself and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why exactly am I an arse? Also, watch the language, eh?” He looked off to the side, realizing he had repeated it. He shook his head as if to clear it and focused on her again. “As I said before, is there a Rose Tyler around?”

 

Jackie looked him up and down, her arms crossed. “She’s out. Taking night classes in London. I’m so proud! She’s grown so much-“

 

“Yes, that’s wonderful,” he cut her off, steering clear of a rambling that could rival his own. “Where exactly would these classes be located?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I just said. In London.” She said the last word slow, as if he was a child.

 

The Doctor huffed impatiently. “Yes, I realize that. Where in London?” He narrowed his eyes, throwing a similar expression back at her.

 

Jackie sized him up. “Why don’t you come in for a cuppa first, eh? I’m sure Pete would love to see you.”

 

The Doctor bit his tongue and tapped his foot. He didn’t come all this way to be deterred by Rose’s mother. He didn’t refuse Donna’s insistence to come aboard as a companion so that he could spend years trying to make his way back and not gain his prize. “Jackie.” His tone was no-nonsense.

 

Jackie pursed her lips, but ultimately nodded. She gave him the street where most of the campus buildings were located and Rose’s mobile number, though advised him not to call her during class. He quickly thanked her and then was on his way without another word.

 

It was times like this where he wished he brought along that same scooter from the 1950s trip. Keeping a steady-paced jog was rather difficult while maneuvering through crowds. It seemed to be ages before he arrived at the main building of the university. He knew records were kept of all the students.

 

There was a rather bored-looking student at the front desk. When she noticed him approaching, she quickly perked up and put on a sensual smile.

 

The Doctor had never been so happy about his rather dashing appearance. A little flirtation and the girl would be putty in his hands. He knew it was against protocol of all universities to give out information about enrollees, so he’d have to lay it on thick. He leaned against the front counter and offered a charming smile. “Hello, there. I was wondering if you could help me out.”

 

The girl bit her lip and leaned in. “What can I do for you.”

 

He looked off to the side and then back to her. “There’s this…student. I’ve been trying to get in contact with her for some time.” he leaned in to whisper, “She’s the daughter of Pete Tyler, you see. There have been certain threats made against her recently and I need to be near.” He leaned back and grinned. “Think you can help me out?”

 

She looked apprehensive. “I-I’m not supposed to give out information, I’m sorry.”

 

The Doctor pouted. “And here I thought you wanted to help me. Ah well, I guess I’ll be going…” He turned around on his heel and slowly began walking away.

 

“Wait!”

 

He smirked. He thought of using his psychic paper, but remembered he had left it in his other suit and the spare was still in Rose's possession. He turned around and gazed at her hopefully. “I knew I could count on you.” He winked.

 

The girl blushed and logged into the system. “What’s her name?”

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know the name of Pete’s Tyler’s daughter?”

 

She blinked at him and shrugged. “They’re very private. Most people haven’t even seen a picture of her – some think she’s made up.”

 

This comforted him slightly. It wouldn’t become a large spectacle when he snatched her away. “Rose Tyler.”

 

She nodded and tapped away at the keyboard. Her eyes searched through the names and then turned to the Doctor regretfully. “I’m sorry, but she’s not in our directory.”

 

He narrowed his eyes and leaned over the counter to look for himself. Sure enough, there was no Rose Tyler. “Perhaps she isn’t in the system. As you said, very private.”

 

She sighed and shook her head. “School policy to be recorded, no matter who you are. She wouldn’t be the first celebrity to attend here.”

 

The Doctor growled deep in his throat. When he noticed the girl’s eyes widen, he quickly calmed and turned around. “Thanks anyway,” he murmured without slowing his stride.

 

Where the bloody hell could she be? It wasn’t like her to lie to her mother – unless it came to him or their adventures, but that was different. There was a setting on his sonic screwdriver that could track DNA traces, but he didn’t have any of her DNA to gain the comparison.

 

He stopped in place, realizing that wasn’t true. Rose had gone through a phase where she would take Polaroid’s of them on different adventures, and he had one down in one of his pockets. One she had touched. It was far-fetched, but his sonic was much more advanced than the usual machines created for DNA testing.

 

He moved to the side of a building and dug through his right pocket, feeling for any hard edged flat surfaces. When his fingers clasped around what felt like a photo, he beamed. Sure enough, it was the picture. He moved his sonic over it to allow it to pick of her

DNA and then let it lead him on.

 

He was surprised when the sonic vibrated while he was passing a rather posh hotel. What would she be doing there?  He followed through with his confusion and pushed through the doors, running through every possibility his mind would come up with; his mind was rather large, so that was a lot. It took him less than a minute to find her, and when he did he lost his breath.

 

She had grown her hair out and dyed in a more natural blonde. It was set in polished curls. Her makeup seemed almost professionally done, something he was not used to when she traveled with him. She was absolutely stunning.

 

It was only seconds later that he noticed the man she was talking to. He felt a slight pang of jealousy in his gut as she watched her flash the man her tongue-in-tooth smile as he talked about something most likely absolutely absurd and not worth her time. He finally had enough of it and was about to go and introduce himself, but the man took Rose’s hand and began to lead her to the elevators.

 

The Doctor felt his stomach drop. Surely she wouldn’t pick up a man so easily. That wasn’t her. His mind wandered back to the odd fact that she was in a hotel as he followed behind. He made sure to wait for Rose and the man’s elevator door to close before going anywhere near the lifts. He soniced the button and had an elevator in no time. He ignored the astonished expression of the lone woman that appeared when the door opened and quickly soniced the buttons to program it to the floor Rose and her bloke went to.

 

When he reached the floor, he was relieved that she and the man were still heading toward their room. He waited for them to enter and then hurried along to peak through the peephole of the door, his Time Lord senses making it easier for him to scope. He watched as Rose took the man’s coat and spoke to him. He was able to make out the word ‘shower’, but that was about it.

 

When the man pulled out a sealed envelope to hand to her, he knew exactly what his pink and yellow girl was up to.

 

The Doctor pulled away from the door and willed his feet back to the empty elevator. When the doors closed, he slid to the ground in contemplation. This wasn’t her. Had he really done this? Forced her to choose a line of work that was so frowned upon by her society? In all honesty, her line of work did not bother him as much as the fact that other men had the privilege to touch what he never got to. Yes, her society looked down on it, but his travels jaded him from such endeavors. Still, it was not something he would have ever imagined Rose doing.

 

With this in mind, he did the only thing he felt was most plausible.

 

oOo

 

“Jackie, please, just don’t mention me. I want it to be a surprise! She was so busy yesterday, I didn’t want to bother her.” The Doctor held back a sigh as he fought with Jackie on whether or not she would bring him up to her daughter. She was miffed that he had not revealed himself the moment he found Rose and was now fuming at having to keep secrets.

 

“I’ll do this only for tonight. After that, no more. You’re gettin’ your little alien bum right over here, you hear that?”

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but agreed. When he hung up the phone, he headed to the TARDIS wardrobe room to get ready. He had an all-nighter with ‘Daisy’ at 8 o’clock. He was grateful that when he walked through the doors, the TARDIS had already picked out a nice crisp outfit for him. He would have worn his regular gear, but this seemed like a…special occasion. He began to dress in the dark blue shirt he wore that one day at the Olympics but instead of his usual brown, he wore a black suit with dark gray pinstripes. He styled his hair more like he did when he traveled with Rose and headed out the door.

 

Once he reached the hotel, the same one he had seen her at the night before, he looked at the time. 7:55 PM. He had specific instructions for her to go straight up to the room so she wouldn’t cause a scene when she saw him. He soniced the elevator once again and was able to make it up to the top floor in no time. He had made sure to book the most expensive room in the place so as not to cause too much suspicion at such a sudden all-night appointment being booked.

 

When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

 

The door opened to reveal Rose, dressed in a blood red body con dress, her sultry smirk turning into a shocked expression. Her mouth was trying to form words, but none would come.

 

The Doctor looked on imploringly. “May I come in?” When she didn’t move, he nodded toward the inside of the room.

 

Rose stepped aside, allowing him to pass through. She couldn’t take her eyes off his form as he looked around the room casually. “D-“

 

“Good room I pick, yeah? A bit posh, though.” He turned toward her with a grin. “Not really our style, is it?” He then shrugged and looked to the side. “Or maybe it is. For you, anyway.”

 

Rose swallowed and closed the door slowly before moving slowly over to the plush velvet couch to sit down. “How did you get here? I thought…the walls are closed…I tried, Doctor. I did. So hard. But Pete – dad – he closed down the cannon and-“

 

“Rose, calm down.” The Doctor sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee. He sucked on his bottom lip and searched her face. “What happened? What made you start doing…this? I know it’s not the money.”

 

Rose sighed and looked down. “I…the adrenaline. I missed it. Even working at Torchwood, it wasn’t sufficient. The amount of actual alien invasions isn’t exactly large and being stuck in these domestics…” She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I needed the rush. I’m sorry. I know how bad this looks.” Her eyes became glassy with tears.

 

The Doctor shook his head and pulled her into his arms. “Don’t feel shameful, Rose. I understand. Maybe not first-hand, seeing as sexual nature is a more human concept, but I understand the need for that spectacular rush. 21st century taboos are rather outdated, really. A few centuries down the line and escorts are considered at a rather high-ranking position.”

 

She pulled out of his grasp to look him in the eye. “You’re…you’re not mad?”

 

He looked at her with a furrowed brow, confused. “Why would I be mad? Adrenaline is a powerful thing, Rose. It lowers the inhibitions, releases endorphins. I could never be mad at you for finding a way to alleviate the hole in your heart.”

 

She smiled and snuggled back into him. “Thank you. I thought for sure you’d lecture me.”

 

He leaned down and kissed the crown on her head with a smile. “Come now, give me more credit than that.”

 

Rose pulled back with a giggle and stood up. “So, back to the TARDIS? I’ve missed her. First we’ll have to go back to see my mum, though. Can’t just leave. Oh! And you can’t tell her about this.” She stared down at him in fear, though she was sure he would never reveal something she didn’t want to be.

 

The Doctor stared up at her silently and then grabbed her wrist. “We will go back, but I seem to recall paying for this session, Daisy.”

 

Rose looked at him with wide eyes. Surely he didn’t plan to…but perhaps he would. She felt herself become wet at the thought. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. “And what would this session entail?”

 

The Doctor smirked and pulled her so roughly that she landed on his lap. He allowed her to position herself so she was straddling him. “I think you know.” He ran his fingers through her hair and fused her mouth to his in an open-mouthed kiss. He pulled away only far enough for their lips to be barely touching. “You have no idea how many times I would dream about this, Rose. Finally feeling your lips on mine. Feeling every curve as you moan my name.” He ducked his head to place kisses on her neck.

 

Rose let her eyes slide shut as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Oh, Doctor…” She startled when The Doctor quickly stood with her in his arms. She held on tight as he walked them to the bedroom.

 

As soon as the bedroom door closed, the Doctor pressed her roughly against it with his lips attacking hers. He ran a hand up her thigh to pull up on his hip and ground into her. They both moaned and the kisses grew more desperate.

 

“Doctor, please.” She ran her hands up his chest and against his two hearts. She allowed him to turn her around and throw her on the bed. Forgoing all of her newly acquired escort tricks, she quickly unzipped and threw off her dress and lay with her legs spread as the Doctor slowly approached her and let his suit jacket fall to the floor.

 

He unbuttoned his oxford and pulled it off. He undid his tie and then crawled on top of her. “Tell me what you want, Rose,” he breathed against her lips.

 

Rose lifted her hands to the button on his trousers. “You.”

 

The Doctor allowed her to unbutton and unzip him. He closed his eyes in anticipation when she tugged both his trousers and pants down to his knees.

 

She flipped him over easily in his slightly dazed state and quickly took him in her mouth. She reveled in his low groan and pulled away to lick up the back of his shaft. She smiled when he swore in Gallifreyan and engulfed him once again.

 

“Rose, Rose…c’mere.” He tugged gently at her hair and hummed in approval when she obliged by climbing up his body. He quickly toed off his shoes and socks and kicked his pants the rest of the way off, one hand running up and down her back. “Lie down.”

 

Rose lied back on the comforter, spread out and at his mercy. When he hiked one of her legs up onto his hip, she gasped in surprise and a new bout of arousal. Despite all of the sexual encounters she had had in the time she had been away, she hadn’t been with a man that she truly cared about since before traveling with the Doctor. It made everything better, she had realized. To know that he was worshiping her, loving her as she had always craved, made her need him more than the air she was breathing. “Doctor, please…”

 

The Doctor pressed open mouth kisses against her neck as he slowly entered her. He could barely muffle a groan at how wet and warm she was. He wasn’t one to indulge in these sorts of things as a Time Lord, practically asexual – some regenerations fully asexual – and he was having a hard time registering why not. It was interesting how different sex is perceived throughout the human race. How there are double meanings - it brings no doubt to his mind why they have so many names for it.

 

“Fuck, Doctor, harder…”

 

He wasn’t one to disappoint. His need for appreciation took over as he thrust harder into her while nipping at her breasts. He made sure to lift her at the optimal level, just enough for his pelvis to press into her clit every time he was fully sheathed. He moved his lips up her chest and collarbone until he was nuzzling her neck and picking up the speed.

 

Rose couldn’t stop the shopping shouts coming out of her as he rocked with her. She crossed her ankles across his back and threw her arms around his neck to pull him as close as possible, her eyes shut tight in pleasure. Hair was sticking to her forehead due to the exertion and it wasn’t long before she was coming around him. She screamed his name and shuddered beneath him, her back arching and arms loosening their grip to fall back against the bed. Her fingers gripped the sheets and her toes curled as she rode out her orgasm.

 

The feel the Rose tightening around him caused the Doctor to follow not long after, still trying to fathom how he was in this position with her right now. Trying to figure out how he got so lucky. He gripped her hips as he came inside her, his teeth gritting as a strangled moan escaped. After, he dropped gently on top of her, his respiratory bypass forced to kick in. After a few moments, he rolled off of her and pulled her close.

 

Rose rested comfortably on his chest, one arm bent over his left heart. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

The Doctor looked down. If she were to glance up, she’d catch the complete adoration in his eyes. “Me, too.”


End file.
